


Enough Stalling

by senpai_fidelis



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fooling Around in a Bathroom, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai_fidelis/pseuds/senpai_fidelis
Summary: Sorey has always looked out for his best friend and crush, Mikleo, an omega, not realizing his friend has always had an eye on him as well.





	Enough Stalling

Sorey groggily slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock, once the offending noise had ceased, he rolled over, turning it off proper before sliding out of his sheets and starting his daily routine. Once he properly bathed and changed, he just enough time to scarf down a bowl of cereal before heading next door to meet up with his best friend.|  
  
He pulled his front door closed behind him, his usual smile falling into place to greet Mikleo, only to find the neighboring walkway empty. It seemed Mr. Class President was a little behind schedule himself today. The brunette cut across their two yards, carefully stepping over Muse's peonies. He raised his arm to knock on the door, only to have it swing open.

"Oh. Heh, Morning Mikleo!" he slowly lowered his hand, receiving a grunt in reply, he observed the shorter boy before him. Sorey was torn between feeling sorry for him, and wanting to laugh. Mikleo was obviously out of sorts, looking like he hadn't slept very well, but oddly comparable to belligerent a cat who had been disturbed from its beauty rest. He had to admit, it was kind of cute.

Sorey quickly cleared his throat, covering the tug of the grin on his lips. "That good huh?" he jibed.  
  
He was met with a glare as a backpack was shoved into his arms. The taller boy did some quick mental math, concluding the most likely reason for his friend's state. His heat must have started. Sympathizing, Sorey obliged, slinging the extra bag over one shoulder as he stepped to the side to let Mikleo through. Mikleo was usually ready to go before Sorey was, waiting at the end of his walkway with a book or sometimes just observing the world around him, but during his heats he was slow to start. He'd be his usual self by the time class started.

  
The short walk to school was in comfortable silence, and true to form, the omega was back to normal, reprimanding a student for their blatant disregard of the school dress code. Dynamic be damned, Mikleo was a born leader, when he talked, people listened. Sorey couldn't help but grin as the alpha complied with a sigh, fixing his uniform, his friends getting a kick out of the whole situation.  
  
Sorey eyed them warily as he sat down. A few of them were alphas; and with Mikleo being well...Mikleo, he caught many of their attentions. Over the last year and a half since Mikleo had presented, Sorey had kind of fallen into the role of his protector, running interference on unwanted alpha attention.  
  
He chewed on his pencil, agitated as his gaze shifted out the window. It wasn't as if he could blame the alphas, he'd come to terms with the fact that he was jealous. At 17 he hadn't presented, and in general consensus, if you hadn't by then, in all likelihood, you weren't going to. It wasn't entirely unheard of that a beta and an omega might hook up, but you could probably count it in the single digits of population percentages.  
  
"Sorey." A curt voice came from the object of his affection, having turned around in his seat.  
  
"Huh?" He noted about half of the class was staring at him, including the teacher. "OH! Present!" He smiled in apology for holding up the class, as Mikleo rolled his eyes and turned back around.  
  
As the teacher moved on, he stared at the neat aquamarine of Mikleo's hair. His stomach twisted as his mind resumed his unwanted train of thought. What if Mikleo showed interest in an alpha? Would he be able to let him go? They say alphas and omegas are able to forge incredible bonds...he wouldn't deny Mikleo that kind of experience, even if it wasn't in the cards for him.  
  
The day progressed through lessons, but the uneasy feeling didn't seem to go away. He pushed it down as best as he could, refocusing on his work when his gaze inevitably returned to the boy seated one row in front of him. His notes, while usually at least somewhat coherent, seemed nearly illegible, and he'd begun to channel his anxiety into rhythm, a steady tapping of his pencil on his desk. It may have been helping somewhat, he wasn't really sure. Suddenly the clicking ceased as the pencil was ripped from his hand and placed decisively on his desk. Jarred from his fog, Sorey met the quite annoyed expression of his best friend. Having gotten his point across, Mikleo promptly turned back around in his seat.  
  
He heard a few chuckles from nearby witnesses. The brunette huffed slightly, tugging at the collar of his button up shirt. He tried to focus his efforts, notes. He was taking notes. And for a few minutes it seemed to work. Zeroing in on what the teacher was saying. His excess energy sought out a new escape, his knee beginning to bounce under his desk.  
  
That didn't seem to last very long before a certain classmate turned to stare him down.  
  
While the irritation was still plain on his features, an undertone of concern was visible to any Mikleo specialist, of which Sorey considered himself the utmost authority. Okay, except maybe for his mother...maybe. He answered the expression with an apologetic smile, long enough for the other boy to turn back around.  
  
He shook his head, Get ahold of yourself Sorey. He was feeling a little stuffy though, he glanced over at the window a few feet away. He frowned at the swaying branches of the tree outside. It'd be too windy to open a window, he imagined the whirlwind of paper that would be the result. Instead he untied his tie, slipping it as nonchalantly as he could into his bag as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He swallowed, feeling less restricted. He closed his eyes, pulling himself together, he inhaled deeply. His emerald eyes shot open before his lungs were even half full. _What was that?_  
  
He looked around briefly, no one else seemed to be aware of whatever little mental breakdown he was having, but also no one seemed phased at all by whatever that smell was.

Sorey's gaze once again fell to soft pale hair and down the elegant curve of Mikleo's neck.  
  
He leaned closer, under the guise of resting his head on his propped arm, it was definitely coming from Mikleo...had...had he forgotten to take his suppressant today? His eyebrows drew together, he had to have right? He wouldn't have come to school without it. Then why did he smell so...amazing. Well, he didn't really smell all that different from what he could tell, just...more. He swallowed thickly, his eyes flicked over to the window again, cursing it for being so hot in here. How was he supposed to concentrate on anything with the thermostat cranked to inferno? His pulse was becoming more rapid, even as he tried to lean away he found himself leaning closer to the source of the scent, closer to Mikleo. His blood was pumping in his veins like he'd just finished a one-hundred meter sprint. His blood was pumping right to...  
  
"I'M NOT FEELING WELL I'M GOING TO GO TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE," Sorey spouted in a nearly unintelligible string of phonetics, not waiting to hear if he actually got permission as he bolted out of the room.

 

Mikleo jumped in his seat, eyes wide at the sudden outburst as his best friend made a mad dash for the door, leaving a stunned teacher, and snickering peers in his wake. _What the hell was with him today?_ He decided to abuse a little bit of his power to get to the bottom of this.

"Sorey didn't take a hall pass, may I escort him to the nurse's office?" A duty which would easily be trusted to him.

The teacher sighed in response, "Please do," she said, handing over the large keychain which served as a pass for her class.

Mikleo pocketed it as he slid the door closed behind him, searching out his friend. Sorey was hunched over the drinking fountain, his head down and eyes closed.  
  
"Sorey?" he called out to him, but the brunette didn't seem to respond. As Mikleo took a few steps closer, he began to notice a powerful scent in the air. He extended a tentative hand to Sorey's shoulder...

A hand caught his wrist. In the time it took for him to blink, Mikleo was pinned up against the lockers, deep emerald eyes piercing him to his core. He'd seen this look before. Possessive, territorial alpha's staring at him like a piece of meat. He usually met their gazes with contempt, defiance. But damn if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

The omega gulped, the heat of his friend caging him in, the warm hands on his wrists a stark contrast to the cold metal they were pressed against. Sorey could smell him even through his suppressants, he was sure of it. The very thought caused his cheeks to burn scarlet. The pills mask the signs of heat, but for Sorey to scent him meant they were highly compatible. His heart was pounding a mile a minute its cadence a new mantra echoing in Mikleo's head. _Sorey's an alpha._

  
Sorey blinked, coming back into himself. He couldn't help it, it was like he didn't have control over his own actions. "Mikleo I-" his apology never quite getting out. His gaze becoming transfixed on Mikleo's parted lips and the shallow breaths escaping them. _Oh god. This was not helping._  
  
Getting a grasp on the situation, Mikleo's synapses began firing again as Sorey loosened the grip on his wrists. "It's, it's fine..." The smaller boy began shuffling to the side, "lets just get you to the-" A sharp hiss interrupted his words as he brushed up against...oh. _Oh_. Mikleo's eyes grew wide, while Sorey's closed tight, his teeth clenched. Violet eyes flicked momentarily to the outline of his friend's pants and his mind made a beeline for the gutter. Mikleo bit his lower lip as he quickly glanced left and right, they were alone in the hallway.

"C'mon," the omega grabbed the alpha's hand, their uneven steps echoing on the linoleum. Sorey stumbled along in his wake, not entirely prepared for when the shorter boy made an unexpected turn, leading them into the boy's room. Sorey opened his mouth to question Mikleo, but the look he found in his friend's eyes ended any train of thought he may have been having.

 

The moment the stall door clicked shut their mouths found one another, the enthusiasm and ferocity of Sorey's tongue surprising Mikleo. Though he should have expected it, given the fact that Sorey was in his first rut. For a moment he wondered if this was a bad idea...if he wasn't taking advantage of Sorey's state. Would any omega in his vicinity been acceptable? Compatibility or not, what if Sorey actually liked someone...

"Mikleo..," Sorey moaned, grinding himself into the other boy, banishing Mikleo's hesitation. He'd heard Sorey say his name thousands of times, but never like that, and with a new determination he grabbed at Sorey's belt, the metal clinking as it was unfastened. Sorey immediately moved to mimic the action.

"Ow! Hey," Sorey protested as Mikleo slapped his hands away.

"Our first time is not going to be in a school bathroom," Mikleo sharply replied, lowering the brunette's zipper.

Sorey's brows knit together for a moment of confusion, but whatever response he may have had was lost as his boxers and pants were pulled down. The release from his confinement caused him to groan instead.

Mikleo dropped to his knees, forcibly pushing the possible state of the bathroom tile from his mind. Instead, he focused on the act before him...to which he would need to devote all of his attention.

Mikleo was by no means an expert on alpha endowments, but he couldn't help but be impressed with what Sorey seemed to be packing. Not that it was overly huge, like some of the things he'd seen on the internet, sometimes he wasn't sure how some of those omegas would walk again. It was...well, it was just a nice dick. One he wouldn't mind utilizing in a more proper setting. Sorey groaned as he curled his fingers around it, gripping it at its base.

"Try not to be too loud, okay?," Mikleo steeled himself before actually going through with this. He couldn't bring himself to look up, but he was pretty sure Sorey nodded.

  
The alpha stared down at Mikleo's flushed red cheeks, just visible through the fringe of his bangs, his brain refusing to believe what his body was most definitely telling him. That soft but firm grip on his dick was his crush and best friend. And he's actually about to...His body jolted as Mikleo's tongue made contact. The warm muscle seeming almost cool in comparison to the incredible heat that seemed to burn away most of his conscious thoughts. He moaned again, the welcome sensation causing his eyes to flutter closed.

  
After a few tentative licks along the tip, Sorey's reactions had emboldened the omega, running his tongue along the length of the shaft before taking as much as he could of him into his mouth. He heard Sorey's breath catch, and the hint of a smile tugged at Mikleo's features as he began to move.

This wasn't the first time he'd thought of doing something like this with Sorey, quite the contrary. He would never admit conjured images of the brunette had helped him through the rougher patches of his heats, though he always felt disgusted with himself in the aftermath. Sorey had been such a wonderful and supportive friend, even if he didn't seem to have any romantic inclinations toward him. How many times had he wished Sorey would make a move, but he never did. And yet, his friend never dated anyone else either, something he wasn't sure was a blessing, or just the nature of the conundrum that was Sorey.

A thud echoed in the room as Sorey's head fell back against the stall wall, his hands seeking something to grab onto, one gripped the top of the wall, the other found purchase in soft pale hair. Mikleo's mouth felt amazing, and he began to feel the buzzing tension leave his body as he became lost in the sensations. His fingers tightened in Mikleo's hair as the pace quickened, sweat beading on his brow as his hips began to cant with the motion, adding to the intensitiy.

His eyes shot open and his movement ceased at the sound of Mikleo gagging and coughing. "Mikleo! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...I-are you okay?"

The smaller boy held up a hand, telling Sorey to wait a moment while he caught his breath. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, clearing his throat, "It's fine Sorey just...try to stay still. "

"Right," Sorey disentangled his fingers from Mikleo's locks, afraid he may lose it again. If it was uncomfortable before, it was damn near painful now. His hand found its way to his cock, stroking it even as Mikleo recovered, a tap on his hand relaying that his partner was ready to take back over.

Mikleo took a few moments to get back into the swing of it, swallowing once more to forget the sensation of choking, but quickly building up to a pace he'd not yet reached, sucking the length with wet noises filling the small space. He couldn't put too much blame on Sorey, for being an alpha in his first rut, he was showing an impressive amount of restraint, though he had a feeling if he himself wasn't on his suppressants right now it would be an entirely different story.

Curiosity finally outweighed his embarrassment, and he looked up at Sorey's flushed face, his lidded eyes the barest slits of emerald. Mikleo couldn't help but feel a bit of pride knowing he was making Sorey feel good. Feeling Sorey tense even more, he redoubled his efforts, moving and twisting his hand up and down the base, meeting his mouth in the middle.

The alpha groaned at the increased speed, as a familiar pressure building back up in his core. Mikleo's tongue traced along his shaft once more, sucking deeply as he reached the head. "Mi-kleo I'm," his words turned into a something not unlike a whimper, the admission seemed to spur Mikleo on, his pace quickening to an unsustainable rate as Sorey reached his limit. He inhaled sharply, muscles tensing as he wordlessly toppled over the edge into oblivion.

He panted, returning back to himself, he looked down at the image before him.

Mikleo's lips were swollen and red, evidence of the deed streaked down his chin and onto his shirt. He wiped his chin with his sleeve.

"Are you alright?," he asked, violet eyes raising up to meet him.

"Me?" Sorey fumbled, "What about you?"

"I'm..fine," he replied, crimson dusting his cheeks once more as he broke eye contact. "I guess I just wasn't expecting...all that." He tugged lightly at the hem of his shirt, looking down at the offending marks.

Something in Sorey really seemed to enjoy that sight, like the omega had been claimed, his scent surrounded the other boy, marking him as his own. Lost in his own mind for a moment, his dick twitched in response.

Mikleo was getting up off of the floor. "Sorey, already?"

Having no words, he sheepishly chuckled, scratching at the back of his head. "I...well I can't help it."

"You. Nurse's office. Now." The omega brushed off his knees as Sorey put himself together, trying to think of unsexy things, even as the sexiest thing in the universe was mere inches away in the small bathroom stall.

"R-right." He fumbled numbly with his belt buckle.

 

A few minutes later, a more level-headed Sorey exited the nurse's office, the hormone regulator she gave him having reduced the heat in his blood to a manageable level. Mikleo, whom had waited for him outside, stood up from the chair.

Sorey's brow furrowed,"...Did you change your shirt?" Sorey blinked at the other boy.

"I got my backup from my gym locker," Mikleo explained.

"Oh," Sorey's tone of voice sounding almost disappointed.

"Well, I wasn't about to wear that one back into the classroom," the shorter boy huffed at the indignation.

"But you don't smell like me anymore..," Sorey replied, almost inaudibly, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them.

At that, the flush on Mikleo's cheeks returned with a vengeance. Before, he wasn't sure where Sorey had stood on the possibility of them having a relationship; secretly praying that if he didn't reciprocate he could write it off as he was helping a friend in need. But scent marking showed exclusivity. Sorey was basically asking him to be his boyfriend. Unable to look Sorey in the eyes, Mikleo extended his arms to the newly presented alpha. "If. If you're sure."

Sorey's eyes sparkled with elation as gently took hold of Mikleo's arms, rubbing the insides of the omega's wrists along the scent glands on either side of his neck. Satisfied, he placed a kiss on the inside of each wrist. "Mikleo, I've been sure since we were eight, and you gave me your ice cream after I dropped my spiderman popsicle," Mikleo sputtered, certainly not expecting that answer. "I just," he paused, "when you presented, I didn't want to, you know, hold you back."

"Idiot, it's always been you." He slipped his arms further over Sorey's shoulders, stretching up on his tiptoes to kiss him.

The fire from before was more like comforting embers as it tingled down Sorey's spine. He wound his arms around his new boyfriend, holding him close as he returned the kiss.

"Ehem," the sound of someone clearing their throat jostled them from their tender moment. The nurse stood in the doorway with a disapproving look, and a sarcastic tone. "While I'd hate to disrupt this budding new romance, you are in school. Get. back. to class."

Catcalls immediately greeted them as they reentered the classroom, along with the face of a rather displeased teacher. Being the class president did not make him immune to the detention they received, but even that couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, but I have been working a new job that's left me with less free time. This one shot is kind of a warm up to get me back into writing so I can get back to Pillar of Avalon. Cheers! (Also sorry for the pun title...kinda.) Self-beta'd, so I hope I didn't miss anything?


End file.
